This invention relates to a disk player having an automatic disk exchanger comprising a plural of disk storage boxes stacked in series so as to enlarge the storage capacity for storing optical disks such as CDs, LDs and the like, and enabling pre-selected disks stored in a stocker of said storage boxes to be automatically selected and played.
Up to the present, generally a plurality of said optical disks are stored in a box or shelf like a book box, each inserted in its own jacket, it being customary to remove said disk from the jacket and put it on a disk-playing device, or to place a few pre-selected disks taken out from their jackets into a conventional auto changer which stores and plays about five disks, then to set them on said playing device.
Recently, because of the popularization of said optical disks in many homes, and the rapid increase in the number of them, it has become cumbersome to maintain them in order, resulting in a tendency to leave them in random piles and stored only in their jackets.
Due to the above tendency, the enjoyment of playing said disks was reduced by half, and there also arose the possibility of buying the same disk twice or abandoning them without repeated using.
In consideration of the above mentioned problems, this invention was completed to provide a disk player having an automatic disk exchanger enabling said disk to be played while being stored in stacked storage boxes having large storing capacities.